


Love You a Latte

by 1Diamondinthesun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 90s references, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Harry, Barista Niall, Coffee Puns, F/F, First Kiss, Homecoming Dance, Karaoke, References to Shakespeare, Slow Dancing, Starbucks, Teacher Eleanor, Teacher Liam, Teacher Louis, espresso, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Diamondinthesun/pseuds/1Diamondinthesun
Summary: Louis Tomlinson doesn’t drink coffee and definitely doesn’t go to Starbucks. Enter barista Harry Styles. Add a double shot of espresso, stir in 90s references to taste, and top with whipped cream and love.Or, the coffee shop AU featuring girl direction, creative espresso, and a professor and a barista falling in love in one beautiful autumn.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annewithane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annewithane/gifts).



1992:

When Louis Tomlinson was very small, fall was a magical time. Summer was fun, being free from school for a change, and winter meant Christmas was just around the corner, but _fall_. There was something about it, even at the age of 6, which Louis knew was special.

On crisp autumn afternoons after school, Louis would sling her backpack onto the kitchen table, shrug off her stiff jacket, and run upstairs to her mother’s room. She’d tiptoe across the wooden floorboards, being very careful not to disturb anything, and open the dresser drawer that she had specific permission to access. Inside was a tangle of warm, frequently falling apart sweaters that Louis revered as a treasure in a pirate’s chest. She would run her fingertips over the soft knit fabrics and choose a sweater that caught her eye. Most days she gravitated toward the dark green one that was coming unraveled at the hem. Louis would slip the sweater on over her school uniform, loving the way the fabric brushed almost to her knees. Then she would dash down the stairs to wait for her mother to return from work.

When a weary Jay would shuffle through the door, balancing grocery bags, Louis would run to meet her. She’d shoulder as many bags as her tiny form would allow and help pile them in the kitchen. Then, like clockwork, she would turn to Jay excitedly.

“What are we doing today, mum?”

Jay would laugh as Louis pulled her by the hand toward the front door. Every day was a new adventure: taking nature walks and collecting autumn leaves, playing football in the back garden, or Louis’ favorite, raking the leaves that fell from the towering maple tree in the front yard.

Louis would push the too-long sleeves of her borrowed sweater up her small arms and chatter the whole way out the door about her day. A bemused Jay, still in her hospital scrubs, would swing their joined hands between them as they walked to their next adventure.

Louis, like many children, loved to rake the vibrant fallen leaves into huge stacks. She worked tirelessly, wrangling the long-handled rake in her small hands, carefully bringing more and more leaves to the pile. She knew that if she did a good job and finished before the late afternoon sun went down, she would get a reward. Once the leaves were all raked and the yard was tidy again, Louis would look expectantly at her mother with a grin. Inevitably, Jay couldn’t help but smile back and shake her head fondly as she gave silent permission.

With a shout, Louis would take a running leap and jump into the pile of leaves. She giggled as the once-neat pile fluttered and fanned out around her. Of course, they would have to rake the leaves up again and bag them up into the bright orange bags that when full, resembled jack-o-lanterns. But it was worth it. For Louis, there was nothing quite like that moment being suspended in air, slightly terrifying yet exciting, before she fell into a cushioned pile of brightly-colored leaves. Falling was a thrill, but landing in something so soft and beautiful was unforgettable.

  


2016:

“Lou, have you seen my grey sweater?” From the closet, Liam’s voice was muffled with exasperation.

Louis paused in front of her bedroom door, where she was currently slipping on her battered white Vans. And wearing Liam’s sweater. Louis bit her lip as she tried to contain a grin. The sweater had just called to her.

“Umm…about that,” Louis began. No sooner had she spoken, that she heard Liam padding toward her room in her athletic socks and running clothes.

“You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” Liam said with a resigned sigh, rounding the corner.

“Maybe?”

“Louis! I was going to wear that to the gym. It’s getting chilly outside!”

“Li, that’s why I borrowed it,” Louis pleaded. “I was just going to meet Lottie for shopping.”

“In that ragged old sweater that’s too big for you?” Liam challenged with raised eyebrows. In her workout gear and perky ponytail, she looked like a disapproving personal trainer.

“I like the way it fits!” Louis protested, curling her fingers defensively into little fists around the too-long sleeves.

Liam sighed. “At least let me wear your Adidas jacket then?”

Louis grinned. “It’ll look way better with your outfit.”

Liam rolled her eyes but couldn’t fight the smile spreading across her face. “Fine.”

Louis wrapped her roommate and best friend in a quick hug before looping a plaid scarf around her neck. As she was heading out the door, Liam blocked her path with her arms crossed.

“And don’t think I’ve forgotten it’s your turn to buy groceries, Lou.”

Louis cringed. Yes, it was her turn. “I’ll make it up to you Liam! I’ll buy your coffee tomorrow,” Louis wheedled. “I’ll even go to you-know-where to get it.”

“You mean—“

“Yes, Li. I will go to Starbucks for you.” From her jeans pocket, Louis’ phone began to vibrate. “That’ll be Lottie. Now can I go?” she asked.

Liam narrowed her eyes. “Ok, but I want something delicious and seasonal. With whipped cream.”

“Done and done,” Louis promised, glancing at her phone. “I’ve got to run.”

“Remember: coffee. 8 am. Don’t let me down, Lou.”

Louis tugged Liam’s ponytail in farewell and gave her a bright smile. She was definitely getting off easy. How bad could one trip to Starbucks be?

*

The next morning, standing in a brightly-lit coffee shop in a queue the length of a football pitch, Louis was fairly certain she was in hell. The speakers were blaring something way too cheerful for 7:45 in the morning, and the line was so dense Louis couldn’t see the front of it, or even the barista that sounded a little too happy on a Tuesday morning. To top it off, she had overslept her alarm and was dressed for work with a messy ponytail, glasses, and Liam’s grey sweater. _Good thing I’m not trying to impress anybody_ , Louis thought as the line moved forward two centimeters.

Louis’ phone buzzed in her pocket, and she sighed. If Liam was texting her one more time, she would drown herself in a large pumpkin spice latte. Venti. Whatever. She looked at the screen.

_Hey Lou! Grab me an iced latte? I know you’re at Starbucks_.

And that would be Eleanor joining in. Louis sighed and stood on her tiptoes to catch a glimpse of the front of the line. It wasn’t moving.

_You owe me one. This place is a nightmare_ , Louis typed back.

_Love ya babes!_ Was Eleanor’s only response, with a winking emoji.

Just when Louis was about to give up and go get two black coffees from the gas station, the line moved.

“I can help the next customer over here, please,” a voice called pleasantly. Half of the line, including Louis, mumbled in relief and switched lines.

From there, the line moved quickly, even though the barista appeared to be chatting with everyone on a first-name basis.

“Morning, James! The usual for you today?” Louis narrowed her eyes. This lady memorized people’s drink orders. What the hell? She heard a bright laugh from the happy Starbucks girl, as Louis had decided to call her.

“Patricia! And Miss Penelope! Hot chocolate for you today, love?” A few customers in front of Louis, a woman and her small daughter were chatting with the barista. Louis checked the time on her phone.

“Have a beautiful day, ladies!” The barista called out as the pair left with their drinks.

Finally, Louis could see the front of the line. And the outline of the happy Starbucks girl. Louis’ eyes widened at the sight of a collection of tattoos on the girl’s arm. She could see the top of a dark, curly ponytail. Louis’ phone buzzed again.

_Are you on your way? Classes start in ten…_ Liam had typed.

Louis sighed for what felt like the tenth time that day and began typing back when a voice startled her.

“Hmm?” Louis asked distractedly, looking towards the voice in front of her.

“I said, what can I get you dear?”

Louis almost dropped her phone.

The happy Starbucks girl, memorizer of customers’ orders, was staring expectantly at her. And Louis just. Couldn’t.

“I…” Louis felt her cheeks flush as she took in the sight before her. A bright smile with rosy pink lip gloss. Long, curly hair that was already falling down to frame the girl’s face. Wide green eyes, currently sparkling with mirth. She was the most beautiful person Louis had ever seen. And she was staring at Louis with an amused grin. Oh god.

“I. Would like, umm…”

Behind her, someone in line was muttering for her to hurry up.

Louis nervously rattled off Liam and Eleanor’s orders to the patient barista.

“Anything else I can get for you?” the barista, whose nametag read “Harry” replied.

“Oh no, I don’t even drink coffee,” Louis blurted out. She felt her cheeks flush as the barista’s eyes widened, and then crinkled into a smile.

“Well, we’ll just have to fix that.”

Louis grinned at the challenge. “You can try,” she offered with a shrug, then stepped to the side to let the next customer have a turn. The barista raised her eyebrows in surprise and grinned. Too late, Louis realized she hadn’t told the barista her name.

It was official: Louis had officially failed at Starbucks.

She was shaken from her thoughts a few moments later when Harry the barista gestured her over. She presented Louis with three drinks instead of two. Louis frowned and opened her mouth to protest at the mistake, but the barista held up a hand.

“On the house,” she grinned with a wink. Then she was back at her post like nothing had happened.

Bewildered, Louis collected the drinks and headed towards the door. It wasn’t until she was sitting at her desk with the most delicious, caramel-y drink she’d ever tasted that she noticed the writing on the side. Instead of a name, Harry the barista had simply written:

_Confused pretty girl :)_

Alone at her desk before the rush of students at the bell, Louis blushed again. All this before 9 am? She glanced out the window where leaves were falling in a slow swirl of yellow and orange, and then took another sip of her drink. God, she loved fall.

*

“God, I love fall,” Niall sighed, breaking Harry from daydreaming. The morning rush had slowed down, and Niall was taking a moment to Snapchat a picture of a particularly pretty leaf design she had made in the foam of a cappuccino.

“Mhmm,” Harry hummed noncommittally, polishing a spot on the counter with a wet cloth. She sighed and brushed a stray curl from her face.

“What’s got you in such a state?” Niall asked as she slipped her phone back in her trademark green apron pocket. She turned to face Harry expectantly with crossed arms.

“Me? State?” Harry hedged, focusing on the spot she was polishing.

Niall snorted. “Yes, you, miss sunshine.”

“Nothing! I mean, it’s been a busy morning. I’m kind of tired. And... I’m just thinking about someone I saw earlier.”

“Ooh, someone huh? Who might that be, that has your cheeks all flushed pink?” Niall teased.

Harry groaned and covered her eyes. Voice muffled by her hands, she spoke:

“Oh god Niall, I did the dumbest thing.”

“You what?” Niall asked with a frown.

Harry sighed and dropped her hands. “I said, I did the dumbest thing.”

“Don’t tell me you gave the Smith triplets free muffins again.”

“I only did that once, Niall. And no. I might have…flirted with a customer a little. Maybe.”

“Really?” Niall grinned, stepping closer. “What did you say?”

“Nothing! I just...there was a really pretty girl I’ve never seen before, and I might have written something cute on her cup.”

“Was it your phone number?” Niall deadpanned.

“Ha. I’m never doing that again after last time,” Harry replied.

“So you flirted with her, ok. What’s her name?”

“I…oh my god, Niall. She didn’t say!” Harry realized with wide eyes. “And I didn’t ask. I’m officially a moron.”

“Nah. You’ll just have to wait till she comes back in,” Niall said reassuringly, patting Harry on the back.

“But what if I never see her again?” Harry fretted.

“Don’t worry, H. She’ll be back.”

*

Louis had absolutely no intention of going back to Starbucks, no matter how delicious that caramel drink had been—or how gorgeous and funny the barista might be. Midterms were coming up, and Louis had a mountain of essays to read each night. True, maybe she shouldn’t have assigned them in the first place—her students were about as enthusiastic about _Macbeth_ as she was about overpriced coffee. No, Louis didn’t have the time or the money to be stalking pretty girls at Starbucks.

Not to mention, if there was one place she was guaranteed to see her own students after school, it was Starbucks. Drinking Frappuccinos and Instagramming everything in sight, hogging the tables and being a general nuisance—no thank you. Louis couldn’t think of a worse place to grade papers. She wasn’t a hipster, or writing an angsty novel, or particularly fond of people watching. She did her best work in the quiet and solitude of her flat.

Two days after her Starbucks trip, Louis found herself with a huge stack of essays at her desk…and absolutely no motivation to grade them.

“Story of my life,” she grumbled looking forlornly at the pile. She packed up her school bag and turned off her classroom light on the way home to her flat. She would have a glass of wine, and facetime her mother, and then, eventually, maybe, grade those essays. And hey, maybe Liam would be cooking that night! A girl could dream.

Back at their flat, Louis toed off her black flats and hung up her jacket. Liam was nowhere in sight, and the kitchen was dark. Louis sighed and trudged to her room.

She wearily unbuttoned her blue Oxford shirt and peeled off her tight black pants, cuffed at the ankle. She rummaged around her comfy clothes drawer for some leggings. Louis had half a mind to raid Liam’s sweater drawer again, but she was working on her boundaries. A maroon sweater that read “Hogwarts Alumni” caught her eye where it was draped on a chair. A Christmas gift from Lottie, the sweater was perfectly oversized and warm. Louis smiled tiredly as she slipped it on. Finally in her comfortable clothes, she headed to the kitchen to investigate dinner.

No sooner had Louis taken out the ingredients to make a culinary masterpiece, she heard the doorbell ring. (Ok, it was more like a casual masterpiece. A little comfort food, if you will. It was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Fine, Louis was a child.)

Louis opened the door to find two of Liam’s friends in the doorway, clutching copies of _The Girl on the Train_. Realization dawned on Louis: it was Liam’s book club night. If Louis had been any less tired, she would have felt self-conscious about her casual attire. Or about the fact she had never gotten around to reading that book. As it was, though…

“Come in, ladies,” Louis yawned. “Liam should be here any minute.” Louis returned to the kitchen to find her half made PB&J on the counter. She could hear the cheerful chatter from Liam’s friends, and envisioned the kind of night she would have if she stayed. Most likely she’d end up holed up in her room like a hermit, watching Netflix and getting nothing done. Suddenly, the flat felt claustrophobic.

Louis finished making her sandwich and tucked it into a small bag. Then she retrieved her school bag from her room, said goodbye to Liam’s friends, and slipped on her old Vans. A glance at her phone showed it was just past 6:00. Now what?

Louis needed a well-lit, quiet place to work. Preferably somewhere no one would bother her. She considered heading to Lottie’s, but her sister worked odd hours while she was working on her cosmetology degree. Louis yawned again and realized she needed some caffeine.

She thought back to the delicious coffee the pretty barista made her the other day—a salted caramel latte, Louis had discovered from her students—and tried to picture herself grading essays in Starbucks. She cringed at the cliché, and then sighed. It was going to be a long night.

*

It was turning out to be a long night for Harry. She had agreed to take the evening shift from a coworker who wanted to attend her son’s football game. How could she say no? Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, focusing on each thing vying for her attention. The autumn leaves swirling outside. The espresso machine whirring to life. And the voice in front of her, currently rambling about…literature? Harry had lost track.

Nick was really a decent customer. Very easy order: tall Americano. But in large doses, she could be exasperating. Like right now, for instance.

“…So I told her, if she was going to write about Proust, she better know what she’s talking about! I mean, come on! Who does she—Harry? Are you ok?”

“Hmm? Sorry!”

Harry snapped out of her musing. Nick was watching her with concerned brown eyes. She edged closer to the counter where Harry was standing. Guilt flooded Harry—Nick was worried about her. On one hand, it was nice to have someone worry about her for a change; on the other hand, why did it have to be Nick?

Harry sometimes wished she was attracted to Nick. It would be so easy. They had a few things in common, and Nick had that quintessential cool vibe about her—her clothes, her personality, and even her occupation, a struggling writer and grad student—that Harry usually fell for. In the beginning, Niall had even teased Harry about Nick, expecting something to grow from their conversations. But nothing had ever come of it.

Months after they first met, Harry and Nick’s relationship centered solely around the Starbucks counter. And for whatever reason, that worked for them.

“A lot on your mind, dear?” Nick now asked, brow wrinkled in concern.

Harry gave Nick a reassuring smile. “Sorry, I’m fine. Just lost in thought, I guess.”

“I know the feeling,” Nick smiled back. “As I was telling my professor just the other day…”

But whatever it was Nick was saying, Harry didn’t catch. The bell above the door jingled, signaling someone’s entrance. Harry was already smiling politely when she looked up to greet the customer.

She froze in her tracks.

A young woman had just walked in, juggling a phone and a messenger bag crammed with papers. She was wearing a too-big sweatshirt and mismatched leggings, and sported a basic ponytail. It was the girl from the other day, that Harry had given the free latte to. She had a disgruntled look on her face, blue eyes scanning the nearly empty shop with unease. And she was the most beautiful person Harry had ever seen.

“Welcome!” Harry said a little too loudly. The girl froze like a deer in the headlights. For a moment, she seemed to be contemplating leaving. But then the girl mustered up a tired smile at Harry and approached the counter.

Harry wasn’t aware that Nick had stopped talking and stepped aside, and was now eyeing her curiously. She didn’t realize she had bumped the cash drawer, causing it to spring open. All she could focus on was the way the girl crossed the floor towards her.

Harry tried to moderate the volume of her voice this time. “Hi! Welcome to Starbucks.”

The seriously pretty girl, as Harry was now going to call her, smiled and glanced at the menu. Harry waited with bated breath for her to speak.

“Ok,” the girl said, smiling uncertainly at Harry. “So I never come here, and I’m looking for something that will make reading thirty essays about Macbeth seem marginally easier.”

Harry barked out a loud laugh, and then promptly slapped a hand across her mouth.

“Sorry! I’m not laughing at you. That’s just really funny.”

The girl grinned across the counter. “Well, some of them will definitely be laughable.”

“Hot or cold?” Harry asked.

The girl frowned adorably. “Um.”

Harry blushed and tried to clarify. “Would you like a drink that’s hot or cold?”

“Well, you did a great job of guessing my taste last time, so…surprise me.” Harry didn’t notice the seriously pretty girl was blushing too, or that Nick was watching with a smug grin. As if on autopilot, she grabbed a cup and the sharpie in her apron and asked the girl a useful question for once.

“Name?”

“It’s Louis.”

Louis. Louis, Louis, _Louis_. It echoed through Harry’s head like music. Her life was a scene from West Side Story, and she wanted to serenade this girl on a balcony. But first, she should really make her drink.

Once more, she gave the girl a once-over. Honey blonde hair, tied in a messy ponytail. Bright blue eyes, dimmed slightly from exhaustion. A Harry Potter sweatshirt. Harry tried for a smile that wasn’t manic and began making her creation.

She started with a Vanilla Bean Frappuccino. She added one pump of caramel syrup, then narrowed her eyes in thought and added another. She mixed in a pump of toffee nut syrup and smiled. This was going to be epic. Harry finished the drink with a caramel drizzle on top and looked up with a grin.

She handed the drink over to Louis, who took it with a wary smile. “Give it a shot,” Harry quipped.

Louis’ eyes lit up. “Did you just make a coffee joke?”

“Perhaps.”

Louis grinned and took a cautious sip of the drink.

“What—“ she began to ask.

“Butterbeer Frappuccino,” Harry said triumphantly. “Your shirt inspired me.”

Louis looked down at her Harry Potter shirt, and took another sip of the drink. A smile bloomed across her face.

“You’re a wizard, Harry.”

*

Harry felt like she floated rather than walked home that night after closing. Louis had stayed almost three hours, grading essays at a table in the nearly-vacant shop. There was just something about Louis that drew Harry in. Even when she was deep in thought, brow furrowed as she read, she was captivating. The way she bit her lip in concentration. The way she would read a line that troubled her somehow, causing her to sigh tiredly. The way she twirled the blue pen in her hand while she was reading. Even the way her hair shone like spun gold in the lights of the coffee shop made Harry stare in wonder.

 

Finally, Louis had checked her phone for the time, yawned adorably, and began shuffling her papers together in some semblance of order. Harry watched out of the corner of her eye as Louis packed up. She wanted desperately to ask for the girl’s number, but the words wouldn’t come out. Instead, all she could manage as Louis stood to stretch her tired muscles was:

 

“So how was the world of _Macbeth_?”

 

Louis’ arms slumped down to her sides and she sighed. “Overall, a nightmare. If I read one more incorrectly cited essay tonight, I might quit my job and join a coven of Scottish witches.”

 

“That was a Shakespeare joke, wasn’t it?” Harry grinned as she untied her apron.

 

A smile brightened Louis’ tired features. “Maybe. Or maybe I’m secretly a witch.”

 

“Mhm. Me too. I have a black cat and suspicious tattoos. Can I join your coven?”

 

Louis slung her bag over her shoulder, blue eyes sparkling with mirth. “Ah yes, that mermaid tattoo is positively devious.” She spread her arms in a welcoming gesture. “By all means, join me.”

 

“Perfect!” Harry cried, fighting the urge to clap her hands. She tried not to smile too big as she busied herself with the closing rituals. As giddy as she felt talking to Louis, Harry felt exhaustion creeping in.

 

As if reading her mind, Louis pushed her chair in and flashed Harry a tired smile. “Well, I’m done for the night. And I’m sure you’re counting down the minutes till you can leave too, so I’ll say goodnight.”

 

“Have a good night, Professor Louis,” Harry smiled, blushing a little.

 

Louis hesitated for a moment, then replied. “It’s Tomlinson, actually.”

 

“Hmm?” Harry asked, looking up from where she was emptying the cash drawer.

 

“My last name. My students call me Professor Tomlinson,” Louis explained.

 

Harry nodded in understanding. “My customers just call me Harry.”

 

“Well, just Harry,” Louis said, walking towards the door, “have a lovely night. And thanks for the coffee.”

 

“Anytime! Goodnight,” Harry replied, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

 

From the counter, Harry watched Louis flash her a warm smile over her shoulder. Then she was gone.

 

“Bye, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry whispered in the empty shop. There was something magical about that name, she thought, although she might be biased. To Harry, it sounded like the autumn leaves blowing over the pavement outside the shop. Like a satisfied sigh after tasting hot chocolate on a chilly day. Like the snap of cold that made her walk a little faster to the shop in the morning. Like a dearly-worn sweater unraveling a little at the hem. It was everything she loved about the fall. It might have been just a name, but to Harry it was everything.

 

*

 

Louis spent most of the next day daydreaming about a beautiful smile and laughing green eyes. Oddly enough, she was craving coffee. Louis didn’t know what it was about Harry the barista that made her want to drink a giant Frappuccino and burst out singing in the hallways at school, but the urge was there.

 

“Who even has a mermaid tattoo?” she asked no one in particular, rubbing tiredly at her eyes. Louis took off her glasses and eyed the now-blurry stack of tests to grade this weekend. She looked at the clock. It was only 10:30.

 

At lunch, Louis slumped into her seat at her usual table in the teacher’s lounge that day. Liam and Eleanor were already there, chatting about the upcoming fall dance. Somehow, they had all been roped in to chaperone the event and Louis was dreading it. Was it illegal to smuggle vodka in her purse to the dance if no one found out?

 

“Louis!” Eleanor sang in greeting. “Can I borrow your blue dress for the dance? Pretty please?”

 

Oh god, Louis had not even begun to plan what to wear. Was a paper sack an option?

 

“Sure, El. I’ll bring it to you tomorrow,” Louis replied with a yawn.

 

“What’s with you?” Liam asked, peeling a banana. She was on a health kick now, and it was killing Louis’ soul. She dreaded when it was Liam’s week to buy the groceries; their refrigerator was currently stocked with vegetables and suspicious greens that Louis avoided at all costs. Gone were the potato chips and cheese dip Louis loved so much. In their place were fruits and veggies.

 

Louis poked at her cafeteria lunch distractedly. Was that ground beef in the chili? Louis hoped if she put enough cheese on it, it wouldn’t taste like school food. But alas, no luck.

 

“I’m fine, just tired,” Louis answered, avoiding everyone’s eyes. Liam and Eleanor exchanged a concerned look across the table.

 

“You look like you could use a pick-me-up,” Eleanor said. Her wide brown eyes were suddenly hopeful. “It’s been awhile since we went out, Lou…”

 

Liam chimed in. “It has, hasn’t it?”

 

Eleanor twirled a glossy brown curl around her finger. “We could go to that club we went to that one time,” she said, waggling her perfectly sculpted brows. “Freedom, right? You know, the one where Louis—“

 

“Oh yeah!” Liam exclaimed. “I remember. Louis! Remember that time you—“

 

“ _Allegedly_ , Liam,” Louis said, rolling her eyes. “I _allegedly_ sang Spice Girls karaoke. Once.”

 

“Tell me what you want, what you really, really want,” Liam sang suggestively. Eleanor giggled.

 

Louis rolled her eyes again and bit back a grin. “Whatever, Liam. You loved it.”

 

“I totally did,” Liam replied. Suddenly, she turned the full force of her sad puppy eyes on Louis. “Can we go out, Lou? Just for a while? We need a break.”

Louis studied her best friend’s face, giving nothing away. To be honest, a night out was just what they needed. Louis narrowed her eyes in warning.

 

“There will be no singing.”

 

“None!” Liam promised eagerly.

 

“And if the music sucks, we leave,” Louis demanded.

 

“We promise!” Eleanor said, clasping her hands hopefully under her chin.

 

Louis let the smile break through that she had been holding back. “I’ll tell Lottie we need a ride.”

 

“Yay!” Liam and Eleanor exclaimed in unison, clapping their hands. The other sleep-deprived teachers in the lounge eyed them with suspicion.

 

“You’ll see, Lou. We’ll have a blast,” Eleanor promised, wrapping Louis in a hug.

 

Louis definitely needed new friends.

*

Harry definitely needed new friends. Niall had been teasing her all day about her crush on Louis.

 

“So tell me again how this all went down. You were talking about her teaching…and when the opportunity presented itself to ask for her number, instead you discussed running away together to form a coven of witches.”

 

Harry blushed. “You make it sound dumb, Niall, but it was cute.” They were sitting on the curb outside Starbucks in the crisp morning air on their break.

 

Niall pulled her jacket tighter around her slight frame and laughed. “Sounds cute, for sure.”

 

“I just…when I think of her, I want to walk into the sunset singing,” Harry mumbled, dropping her face in her hands.

 

“Wow, H,” Niall said, gathering her soft blonde hair into a braid. “That’s some romantic shit right there.”

 

“Oh god, Niall, I’m such a loser. She probably doesn’t even remember my name,” Harry lamented.

 

“But she’ll remember your tattoo! How is Sandy the mermaid, by the way?”

 

Harry scoffed, “Don’t name my tattoos, Ni. That’s just weird.”

 

“Well, what if I named it _Louis_?” Niall asked with a grin. Harry ducked her head and grinned involuntarily at the sound of Louis’ name.

 

“Ha!” Niall crowed triumphantly, poking Harry on the arm. “You love her. Get married already!”

 

“Right, Niall. I don’t even have her number.”

 

“But you have her name! I can’t believe you haven’t stalked her on Facebook yet,” Niall teased.

 

“I didn’t want to seem weird,” Harry protested lamely.

 

“Babe, you’ve passed weird and moved straight on to crazy,” Niall deadpanned.

 

“I’m not crazy!” Harry shot back. She stood up and then offered Niall a hand.

 

“Crazy in _love_ ,” Niall sang as they headed back into the shop. “Now, let’s talk about what we’re doing this weekend. I heard about this club…”

 

Yes, Harry definitely needed new friends.

*

Louis lasted two more days before the caffeine cravings drove her back to Starbucks. She was halfway through a stack of essays with alternate endings to _Romeo and Juliet_ , and it felt like her hand and brain were both cramping. She felt the beginnings of a headache bloom low in the back of her head, and decided to take a break. She could always take her work with her to grade if the coffee shop wasn’t packed. And if she happened to see a certain barista, all the better.

 

There was a short line at the counter when Louis arrived, so she trudged to the back of it and stood patiently. Her head began to throb persistently, though, and by the time the line moved an inch Louis was in genuine pain. She tried to distract herself by catching glimpses of the barista working the counter, but she was stood behind the world’s tallest man and couldn’t see.

 

Finally, the tall man moved a fraction to the left and Louis glimpsed the face of the barista working the counter. To her dismay, it wasn’t Harry—this woman had short blonde hair tied in a braid and bright blue eyes. Her nametag read “Niall.” She was joking with the customer she was helping, and for some reason, her happy tone grated on Louis’ nerves. Where was Harry?

 

Louis sighed and realized that Harry probably had a life outside Starbucks, with great friends and family. She had hobbies, and dreams, and all kinds of facets to her personality that Louis knew nothing about. And might never know. For some reason, that made Louis sad.

 

She was so lost in thought, she barely processed when it was her turn at the counter with Niall. The cheerful barista was staring at her expectantly, and Louis’ mind just went blank. She stared at the menu completely perplexed, and discovered she had no idea what to order. Once again, Louis had failed at Starbucks.

 

Just then, a familiar voice carried from the back room.

 

“Ni, have you seen my red filter? I can’t find it any—oh! Hello!” Harry froze in her tracks, eyes wide as she spotted Louis. She was cradling an old Canon camera in her hands. Her hair was tied back in a green ribbon that matched her apron, and her cheeks were flushed pink.

 

It took a moment for Louis to realize she had been spoken to.

 

“Hi!”

 

Harry’s face broke into a smile at the simple greeting. “Well, well, well. Professor Tomlinson! How goes the world of Shakespeare?”

 

Niall looked curiously between the two.

 

“Not bad. How’s Starbucks life?” Louis asked, helpless to fight her grin.

 

“Pretty good. Niall, I’ve got this one. Would you just…here,” Harry said, gingerly handing over her camera to Niall. “Be careful, please.”

 

“I’ll take good care of Carol, don’t worry. You just, ah, have a nice chat,” Niall smirked as she walked through the door to the storeroom.

 

“You name your cameras?” Louis couldn’t resist asking.

 

“It’s a long story,” Harry said, ducking her head and smiling. “Um.”

 

“So,” Louis said, and then was at a loss. A quick look behind her showed there were no other customers lined up. It was just her and Harry.

 

“Oh! What can I get you?” Harry asked, suddenly remembering herself. She tried to focus on the job at hand and not how adorable Louis looked in her professor outfit of a button up and cardigan. And those _glasses_. God, Harry needed to get out more.

 

“Actually, um. That’s the thing. I kind of…don’t know.” Louis admitted, hanging her head in defeat.

 

“Okay?” Harry asked, brow knit in concern.

 

“It’s just…I have a headache, and all these essays to grade, and if I just had some caffeine, I might survive,” Louis sighed dramatically.

 

Harry bit back a grin. “Well, caffeine is great, but you need some protein and energy too.”

 

“Okay. So what have you got?”

 

“How do you feel about bananas?” Harry asked, eyes narrowed in thought.

 

“Delicious and underrated,” Louis answered without hesitation.

 

“Then it’s settled,” Harry beamed, grabbing a plastic cup. She turned back to face Louis with a mischievous smile and her sharpie poised above the cup.

 

“Name?”

 

“Caffeine withdrawals,” Louis deadpanned. Then a smile crept onto her face. Harry was flirting with her!

 

“Prepare to be amazed,” Harry grinned, and then went to work. She began by preparing a vanilla bean Frappuccino, humming to herself as she went. She added two pumps of vanilla and hazelnut syrups. Harry tried not to blush as she peeled a banana, knowing Louis was watching curiously. She finished the drink with whipped cream and handed it to Louis with a warm smile.

 

Louis took a tentative sip of the drink. Her eyebrows shot up, and she looked at Harry with an amazed smile.

 

“What—how—“ Louis stammered, taking a longer sip of the concoction.

 

“Banana cream pie Frappuccino,” Harry smiled, and a dimple showed in her cheek. “Enjoy!”

 

Louis could only blink at Harry, awed by the delicious flavors she was tasting. Also, _dimple_. Louis opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Harry was staring at her with an expectant smile. Finally, Louis found her voice.

 

“Are you a magician?” Louis blurted out. Her eyes widened in horror, and she slapped a hand over her mouth. She felt her cheeks burning red, and she cringed. “Oh god,” she muttered, daring to look at Harry.

 

Whatever reaction she was expecting, it wasn’t this. Harry’s cheeks were flushed too, and she was smiling so big her eyes were crinkling at the corners. She couldn’t meet Louis’ eyes when she softly protested,

 

“Louis.”

 

“I’m serious!” Louis grinned, unconsciously stepping closer to the counter. “You’re an artist, Harry!”

 

“It’s just you,” Harry said, clearly embarrassed at the praise. “You bring out my creative side. Like my coffee muse.”

 

Louis took another sip of the drink, narrowing her eyes in thought. “Thank you, I think.”

 

“You’re welcome, I think,” Harry whispered, daring to meet Louis’ amused blue eyes. For a moment, no one spoke as they just took each other in. Louis was the first to snap out of it.

 

“Right. So! These essays aren’t gonna grade themselves, I guess.”

 

“Too bad,” Harry said with a smile.

 

“I’m going to get to work, now that I have this awesome drink to get me through it,” Louis sighed contently.

 

“Enjoy the Shakespeare,” Harry said in farewell. “Don’t work too hard!”

 

“Thanks, Harry,” Louis smiled. “You’ve really saved the day.” She waved goodbye to Harry as she turned and left the shop.

 

It wasn’t the first time Louis had said her name out loud, Harry realized, blushing again. But she would never forget that moment now, probably for as long as she lived. Louis had a way of focusing her attention on someone and making them feel like they were the only person in the world. Harry was discovering just how much she had been missing that kind of attention lately. She sighed and turned to find Niall standing in the doorway with a soft smile. Harry cringed in expectation of some major teasing.

 

“Don’t let her go,” was all Niall said, handing the camera back to Harry.

 

Harry stared at the simple Canon in her hands, imagining catching a photo of Louis smiling in the soft afternoon light. The way her hair would shine in the sun, and her eyes would sparkle like they had tonight. Just wishful thinking, Harry sighed to herself. But if she had a dreamy smile on her face the rest of the night, who could blame her?

 

Across town, Louis unloaded her bag and set down her nearly empty cup on the desk in her room. It was then that she noticed the word scribbled in black sharpie on her cup, in Harry’s loopy handwriting. Instead of the name Louis had jokingly suggested, Harry had simply written:

 

_ Adorable <3 _

 

*

The last thing Louis wanted to do after a long week of teaching and grading was go to a club. But she had promised, and Eleanor and Liam would hold her to it. Not to mention, it had been months since they went out together. So Friday night found her crouched in her closet, rummaging around for a matching pair of heels. She was still wrapped in a towel from a quick shower, and she was running late. Liam was already dressed, and Lottie would be by to pick them up in ten minutes. Eleanor was bound to be dressed up, just like Liam, so here Louis sat, looking for a decent pair of shoes.

 

Louis spared a passing thought for the night she could be having, curled up in bed watching _The Walking Dead_ marathons with a tub of ice cream. Or maybe she’d go back to Starbucks and work up the nerve to talk to Harry the barista. Ok, most likely she would just stay home, but there was just something about Harry that made even someone like Louis want to brave the crowds at the coffee shop.

 

“Focus,” Louis muttered under her breath. She finally located her other black stiletto and scrambled around trying to get ready. She grabbed a simple black lace dress and her shoes and went to dry her hair.

 

Five minutes later, she emerged from her room clutching her heels and purse to find Liam pacing in the kitchen, sipping a glass of Merlot. She was wearing a plum-colored dress with a low cut back, showing off her athletic figure.

 

“Wine before shots, Liam?” Louis asked as she slipped on her shoes.

 

Liam shrugged. “It was calling my name. And we both know which of us is going to be doing shots all night. At least if you decide to do a drunk Spice Girls solo tonight, you’ll look great. Love that dress.”

 

“Thanks, Li. But as discussed, I’m going to be on my best behavior,” Louis said loftily.

 

“Best behavior? Louis Tomlinson?”

 

“Ok…second best.”

 

“That’s my girl.”

 

*

 

“Niall, are you sure about this?” Harry asked, staring skeptically at her reflection in the mirror. She tugged nervously at the hem of her dark green dress, trying to make it longer, to no avail.

Behind her, Niall was sprawled on Harry’s bed talking to her cat.

 

“Biscotti, tell your mother she looks lovely and to stop worrying,” Niall said primly, stroking the cat’s soft black fur.

 

“One of these days she’s going to talk back, and it’ll serve you right,” Harry warned tiredly. She stifled a yawn and turned to face her best friend.

 

“Hey, none of that!” Niall exclaimed. “We’re going all out tonight. Freedom is supposed to be one of the coolest bars in London. Where’s your tequila? Let’s do a shot.”

 

“Oh god. It’s going to be one of those nights,” Harry whispered to her cat as Niall went to the kitchen. Harry delicately petted the cat’s silky fur, longing to put on her pajamas and stay in. She didn’t mind dating, but she was ready to have someone to come home to after a long day and cuddle with. Clubs just weren’t her thing. Plus, she had a certain quick-witted professor on her mind. It had been three days since Louis came into the shop, and Harry was dying to see her again.

 

Harry sighed and smoothed down her dark brown curls. When Niall returned with two shot glasses a moment later, Harry gulped it down in one swift motion.

 

“Hell yes!” Niall exclaimed, and tossed her shot back. She clinked her empty glass against Harry’s. “It’s on now.”

*

Louis, Eleanor and Liam went straight to the bar when they arrived at the club in Soho. The two friends had picked up on Louis’ less-than-excited mood and ordered some shots to get started. Louis spared a passing thought for Harry, suddenly, and then downed the shot.

 

“Excellent! Now we’re going to find you someone cute tonight, Lou,” Eleanor promised, patting Louis’ back consolingly. “Just have fun and let us do the work,” she said, winking at Liam.

 

“You know we’re excellent wing-women,” Liam agreed, pulling Louis into a quick hug.

 

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Louis grinned. “Remember the last time you guys set me up?”

 

Eleanor and Liam exchanged guilty smiles. “Zayn,” they said in unison, shaking their heads.

 

“Let’s have a moment of silence for what could have been,” Liam said wistfully. Then she laughed.

 

“Right, Li. I don’t think the artsy types are for me,” Louis said with a delicate shudder. But then she thought back to Harry and her vintage camera, and her cheeks flushed. Oh god, she needed another drink. Like, _now_.

 

As if reading her mind, Eleanor grabbed her hand and pulled Louis to the bar. “Let’s have another drink. Oh look, Lou—the bartender is kind of cute!”

 

Fifteen minutes later, struggling to keep up with the conversation Eleanor and Liam had struck up with the bartender Amy, Louis spotted a familiar head of dark curls. The woman was dressed in a short green dress that seemed to sparkle in the dim club lights. She was wobbling a little on her silver heels, but still managed to look graceful and delicate.

 

_ Harry _ .

 

Louis knew she had seen Harry first. The other girl was deep in conversation with a blonde whose face Louis couldn’t see yet. She vaguely noticed Eleanor was mentioning her name to the bartender, but about what Louis had no idea. Her eyes were glued to Harry picking her way across the dance floor. 

 

The blonde turned to face the bar, and Louis got a clear look at Harry’s partner for the evening.

 

Niall?

 

Louis squinted in the flashing lights, trying to figure it out. There was no mistaking the bright blonde hair or boisterous laugh of Niall the barista though…or the way she was guiding Harry by the hand to the bar and whispering in her ear. Harry grinned and whispered something back.

Across the room, the DJ began to blast “Superstition.” Louis sighed and let herself be dragged along to the dance floor by Liam, fearing the worst. The alcohol began to make her blink slower, and her arms tingled in the cool air of the club. She was grateful for Liam’s steadying presence.

 

_ Keep me in a daydream, keep me goin’ strong _ , Stevie Wonder sang in a smoky voice.

_ When you believe in things that you don’t understand, then you suffer. _

 

Louis felt she had never related with lyrics more in her life. She took one more look at Harry, who had wrapped an arm around Niall at the bar and was drinking a colorful cocktail with an umbrella in it. Then Louis turned resolutely back to Liam and tried to keep up with the dancing, ignoring the way her stomach dropped and her heart ached.

 

_ Superstition ain’t the way _ , Stevie sang, and Louis sighed. Maybe another drink wouldn’t hurt.

 

*

 

“So as you can see,” Niall slurred, bumping into Harry’s side, “I’m an ex—ex—excellent wingwoman.”

 

Harry giggled at Niall’s inebriated state, and took another dainty sip from her drink. She looked out across the crowd at the tangle of bodies dancing and sighed. The DJ was playing one of her mum’s favorite old songs. Harry wobbled again on her stilettoes and slung an arm unsteadily around Niall.

 

“The best wingwoman,” Harry agreed, scanning the crowd. “Like, wow. I’m so glad you’re here, Niall!”

 

Niall burst out laughing. “Aww, clingy Harry has arrived! Drink up!”

 

“’M not clingy,” Harry giggled, resting her head on Niall’s shoulder. “I’m just a little. Um.”

 

“Buzzed?” Niall supplied helpfully.

 

“Exactly,” Harry sighed.

 

Just then, the crowd parted as a large group of girls exited the dance floor to get drinks. Niall was alert in a snap, and Harry was a little amazed at how well her friend could handle her liquor.

“Okay, H, now let’s find you a date,” Niall shouted to be heard above the noise of the crowd. “What do you think about that redhead?”

 

But Harry had zoned out completely, because across the floor, she saw a familiar figure. Louis was dressed in a pretty black dress and heels taller than Harry’s, and she was dancing. Harry took a moment in her buzzed state to admire the way her small, curvy body moved to the music.

“Harry?” Niall questioned, following her line of sight.

 

But Harry was oblivious. All she could see was Louis. Suddenly, though, a hand reached for Louis’ waist and pulled her closer. Harry’s eyes widened as Louis stepped closer to the woman with a laugh. Harry had never seen her before, but there was no denying she was beautiful in her dramatic purple dress and brown eyes that gleamed in the flashing lights. Her heart sank as she realized Louis was on a date. Of course Louis had a girlfriend, Harry thought, swallowing the lump in her throat. She wanted to look away, but she was spellbound by the way the women moved together. Everything about them screamed familiarity.

 

Harry snapped back to reality as the music continued to blare over the speakers, and she faintly took another sip of her drink. Suddenly, Stevie Wonder’s voice sounded sad to Harry. Tears welled in her eyes.

 

_ Very superstitious, writing’s on the wall _ .

 

“Shit,” Niall sighed, noticing that Louis was definitely not alone.

 

Harry threw back the rest of her drink and turned away.  

 

*

 

Across the floor, Louis sighed and slung her arms over Liam’s shoulders.

 

“Who names their camera Carol anyway?” She asked no one in particular.

 

“What?” Liam asked, leaning closer to hear over the pounding music.

 

“It’s a long story,” Louis said, shaking her head sadly.

 

Liam patted her back consolingly. “You want another drink, and then you can tell me all about it?”

 

“Not really. I kind of just want to sing. Want to karaoke with me?” Louis asked with half a smile.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

Liam approached the DJ, and Louis took the opportunity to scan the crowd for Harry. She found her standing at the bar with Niall, leaning her head on the blonde’s shoulder. Louis felt sick to her stomach at the memory of Harry writing cute things on her Starbucks cups, knowing she was taken.

 

Just then, Liam gestured Louis over to the small stage, holding two microphones. This time, Louis did not look back.

 

“How 90s are you feeling, Lou?” Liam asked with a gleam in her eye.

 

“Very 90s.”

 

“Let’s do it then,” Liam said, grinning at Louis.

 

Together they took the stage.

 

Harry hadn’t meant to turn back around and look at Louis. She didn’t want to relive the way Louis had moved with her date, like they had done it hundreds of times before. Now the two were taking mics from the DJ. From her vantage point at the bar, Harry could only stare. She felt Niall grip her hand as the music started up. At the opening chords of the song, Harry wanted to melt into the floor and disappear.

 

On the small stage, Louis began to sing.

 

_ Thought I saw a man, brought to life; he was warm, he came around, he was dignified. He showed me what it was to cry. Well you couldn’t be that man I adored… _

 

Harry’s eyes brimmed with tears as Louis’ date sang the rest of the verse. She avoided meeting Niall’s eyes, unable to handle the sympathy she would find there.

 

“I think, um. I think I’d like to go,” Harry said faintly, unable to turn from the scene before her eyes. Niall just squeezed her hand in understanding and led her away from the bar.

 

Louis’ voice haunted Harry all the way out the door, and for the rest of the night.

 

_ You’re a little late, I’m already torn. _

 

_ * _

Louis awoke the next day to a throbbing headache. The curtains were pulled closed in her bedroom, leaving it dark and peaceful. Someone had blessedly left a glass of water and two Tylenol on her nightstand. Since Louis didn’t even remember leaving the club last night, she guessed it must’ve been Liam.

 

Oh, Liam. Liam was a saint. _She_ never wrote flirty things on coffee cups and then showed up to bars with someone else. Liam sang karaoke with her and cheered her up when she was sad. Liam definitely never called her adorable and then hung all over another girl, like Harry did.

 

_ Harry _ .

 

Just the thought of her made Louis’ stomach roll dangerously. She was in real trouble of throwing up all the alcohol she had consumed just trying to erase the image from her mind of Harry whispering with her date, Niall. Louis imagined the two walking hand in hand into the sunset in their matching Starbucks aprons, and wanted to gag.

 

“No,” Louis croaked into the empty bedroom. She wearily reached for the Tylenol and sank back against the bed, willing sleep to take her.

 

There was no way to tell what time it was when Louis awoke several hours later. The flat was dark and quiet, and rain was pattering against the windows. Louis felt marginally less awful, and sighed as she threw off the covers and sat up in bed. She reached for her phone, imagining all that she had missed that day.

 

Sure enough, there were several snapchats from Eleanor of Louis and Liam onstage at the club. One was a video, and Louis clicked play with some trepidation.

 

Louis and Liam had their arms around each other’s shoulders and were leading the crowd in a drunk rendition of “You Don’t Own Me.” Oh god. Louis watched amazed as the girls in the crowd sang along:

 

_ I’m young and I love to be young; I’m free and I love to be free _

_ To live my life the way I want, to say and do whatever I please! _

 

Flashes of the night came back to Louis slowly: drinking another round of shots with the girls after singing “Torn,” scanning the crowd for Harry and realizing she had left, presumably with Niall, and being cheered back on the stage to sing with Liam. They had stayed till closing.

 

Louis staggered to a standing position and ran her fingers through her knotted hair. She looked down at the rumpled dress she was still wearing and sighed. Louis felt like she had been doing a lot of sighing lately. Slowly, she peeled the dress off and walked toward the shower.

 

The caffeine craving hit her later, as she was watching the Food Network mindlessly with Liam on the couch. At first Louis blamed it on the coffee cake the TV host was preparing, but then she realized she had been drinking a steady amount of espresso lately. _Harry’s_ espresso. Now she was having caffeine withdrawals. Great.

 

Louis didn’t even entertain the idea of going to Starbucks; she was never going back there again. Instead, she padded to her room and grabbed her laptop, and then plopped back down on the couch. She smiled grimly as she typed “buying an espresso machine” into Google. 

Harry’s words from the coffee shop echoed through her head suddenly:

 

_ It’s just you…you bring out my creative side. Like my coffee muse. _

 

Yeah, right. Louis was done with pretty baristas just like she was done with Starbucks. A headache from the coffee withdrawals began to creep up, and Louis determinedly clicked the free two-day shipping option on Amazon and leaned back against the couch. It was going to be a long weekend.

 

*

 

Harry stared dejectedly out the coffee shop window as rain continued to pour down that afternoon. After the Louis-pocalypse occurred, as Harry would henceforth refer to the night from now on, she had let Niall guide her home and put her to bed. Unfortunately, Harry remembered everything. She had staggered into her empty flat and wearily kicked off her shoes, mumbling to herself.

 

_ You said not to let her go _ , Harry slurred sleepily as Niall tucked her in and then went to crash on her couch. _But I never had her to begin with_.

 

_ Get some sleep, H _ , Niall had said soothingly. _Everything will look better in the morning_.

 

Now, Harry stood at the empty counter, watching people pass outside with umbrellas and jackets over their heads. Her mood matched the dreary weather, though she had tried to be cheerful all day. It was the perfect day to stay in bed and watch old movies, which is precisely why Harry volunteered to take the afternoon shift. Maybe if she wasn’t alone, moping in her flat, things would be better.

 

Harry thought back to the look on Louis’ face the last time she came by the shop. The way her face lit up in a smile when she tasted the drink Harry had made her.

_ Are you a magician? _ Louis has asked, and Harry had been ridiculously charmed. Flashes of the previous night dimmed that memory: the way Louis had laughed and stepped closer to her date, the way the two moved so perfectly to the music. Harry had never been that in sync with anyone.

 

Clearly, Niall was wrong; things did not look better in the morning.

 

*

 

Two caffeine-deprived days later, Louis sat in the kitchen floor of her flat surrounded by boxes and various parts. She had splurged on the espresso machine currently in pieces in her floor, but Louis figured it would be worth it if she never had to see Harry and Niall again.

Now she was on the phone with her mother, trying to put the machine together. “Some assembly required,” the box read, and they weren’t kidding. Louis’ mother was telling her about her day at work, and Louis listened as she opened the plastic around various parts of the machine. The YouTube video she had watched had made this seem so easy, yet here Louis sat…two hours later.

 

There was something about hearing her mother’s voice when she was exhausted from school and going on four days without espresso that made Louis want to cry. After reading a particularly entertaining essay the day before, Louis’ instinct had been to rush down to the coffee shop to tell Harry about it. Now, she told her mother instead. But Louis’ voice lacked the enthusiasm she had previously felt, and her mother noticed.

 

“Lou, dear, is everything ok?” she asked in that kind, motherly voice that had Louis on the verge of tears.

 

“It’s nothing, mum. It’s just this girl I met at Starbucks, of all places,” Louis sniffled. “She was perfect—well, perfect for me. But she’s dating someone else.”

 

“Oh my, that’s awful! What are you going to do?” her mother asked.

 

Louis bit her lip and looked at the mess surrounding her on the kitchen floor. “I’m going to try one more time to put this thing together, and then I’m going to ask someone for help.”

 

“Where are the instructions?”

 

“Psh, I threw them out,” Louis said, as another headache began to form. Or maybe it had never left; it was hard to tell at this point.

 

“Well, good luck dear,” Louis’ mother said dubiously. “Let me know how it all turns out.”

 

“I will,” Louis said wearily, taking in the mess around her. She needed a miracle…or a barista.

 

*

Niall was working the counter at Starbucks the next day when Louis came in. She did a double take, hardly believing her eyes. But there stood the object of Harry’s misery, clear as day. The shop was otherwise empty, it being an odd hour in the afternoon before the evening rush. Niall snuck back through the door to the storeroom where Harry was doing inventory and whispered,

 

“Harry! You won’t believe who’s here!”

 

Harry didn’t look up immediately, still poring over a list of items to double check. “Who’s that, Niall? And if you say it’s Margot Robbie again, I’ll throw this clipboard at you.”

 

“Harry!” Niall hissed, looking over her shoulder to see Louis walking to the counter.

 

Harry looked up warily. “What?”

 

“It’s _Louis_ out there! I swear, H!”

 

Harry sat up straighter and clutched her clipboard to her chest. Her eyes widened in panic.

 

“How does she look?” Harry asked, biting her lip.

 

“Honestly? Awful,” Niall said grimly. “Worse than you feel, probably.”

 

Harry felt a pang to her heart. She was devastated, sure, but she didn’t wish Louis any ill will.

 

“Is she alone?” Harry whispered, trying to look over Niall’s shoulder.

 

Finally, Niall’s face cleared into a smile. “Totally alone.”

 

Harry looked down at herself, knowing the past few days had taken their toll on her. She was paler than usual and hadn’t done her hair, opting instead to leave it down in messy curls. She hadn’t envisioned ever seeing Louis again, much less when Harry looked like such a fright. She stood unsteadily and nodded at Niall as she passed.

 

“What are you going to say?” Niall whispered, touching Harry on the shoulder.

 

“No idea…it depends on her, really,” Harry replied, striding resolutely out to the counter.

 

However bad Harry felt, it didn’t prepare her for the sight of Louis. The girl had clearly had a sleepless night, as evidenced by the dark circles under her eyes. Her honey-colored hair looked dull in the fluorescent lights of the shop. In an oversized sweatshirt and skinny jeans ripped at the knees, Louis looked more like a teenage runaway than the lively professor she was. It looked like a strong wind would blow her down. Harry felt it straight to her heart. Didn’t Louis have a girlfriend that looked after her when she was clearly distressed?

 

Louis had been fiddling with her phone, but looked up when Harry walked through the door. For a moment, she couldn’t speak, just taking Harry in. She fidgeted nervously with a lock of hair, as if she was gathering the courage to speak.

 

Harry’s go-to “Welcome to Starbucks! How can I help you?” froze in her throat. She could only stare.

 

Finally, Louis broke the silence.

 

“Hi.” It was a simple greeting, but to Harry, her whole world hinged on that word.

 

“Hi, Louis,” she replied softly.

 

Louis attempted a smile, and then looked down at her hands. They were shaking.

 

“I, um. Have a huge favor to ask you,” Louis began, biting her lip. Harry nodded for her to continue.

 

“It’s kind of a long story, but I have a $500 dollar espresso machine in my kitchen floor, and I don’t know how to use it.” She laughed humorlessly.

 

Harry frowned. 

 

“And, um. I haven’t had caffeine since I last saw you and I’m feeling awful.”

 

Harry’s eyebrows shot up. She tried to imagine her regulars, like Nick, trying to go even one day without their daily fix. It would be disastrous.

 

“You mean—“ Harry trailed off.

 

“Caffeine withdrawals,” Louis confirmed with a tired smile.

 

Harry wanted to run around the counter and hug Louis. The girl clearly needed it. Instead she simply said, “Okay. How can I help?”

 

Louis looked down at her scuffed Vans for a moment. “Well, that’s where the favor comes in.”

 

“Okay.” And Harry suddenly realized she was exactly that: okay. She was prepared to do anything Louis asked of her, heartache forgotten. For a while, anyway.

 

“Basically, I can’t figure out how to put it together. And I bought the beans and everything, it’s all there. I just. Yeah,” Louis said, looking timidly at Harry.

 

“I’ll help you,” Harry found herself saying automatically without even thinking. It was pure instinct where Louis was concerned. Maybe she couldn’t be Louis’ girlfriend, but she could do this.

 

Louis stared at her wide eyed, unable to speak. Whatever she was expecting, it clearly wasn’t this.

 

“You will?” Louis finally found her voice. “Really?”

 

“Of course,” Harry replied, trying for a cheerful smile. “I get off at 9, if that works?”

 

Louis opened her mouth to reply, but froze. Behind Harry, Niall stepped out of the doorway. She placed a reassuring hand on Harry’s arm.

 

“Go ahead, H,” Niall said. “Jesy is coming at 6, and I’ll be fine until then.”

 

Harry raised her eyebrows and turned to face Niall. They appeared to be having a silent conversation, and Louis waited with bated breath. Finally Harry relented and hugged Niall. Then she took off her apron.

 

Harry turned to face Louis, eyes a little teary from Niall’s kindness. “Ready?”

 

“Sure,” Louis breathed with wide eyes. She watched as if in a trance as Harry came around the counter and stood before her. “After you,” she said faintly, and glanced once more at Niall…who was already watching Louis warily. Louis offered a small wave and followed Harry out of the shop.

The two were silent as they walked to Louis’ flat, both in their own worlds. Harry snuck a glance at Louis as they passed a streetlight, studying the way the light cast shadows from Louis’ eyelashes onto her cheeks. She was a wreck, and still devastatingly beautiful. Harry was starting to realize she would never recover from someone like Louis.

 

Louis unlocked the door and led Harry up the stairs to her flat. Liam was out, probably at the gym, and the kitchen was dark. Louis flicked on lights as she moved through the room, feeling Harry’s eyes on her. Niall had let Harry go with her, and Louis was still trying to process this information.

 

“So this is my flat,” she said awkwardly, gesturing around at the empty room. “My roommate is out.”

 

Harry wondered briefly why Louis had said roommate instead of girlfriend, but suddenly her attention snapped to the beautiful machine in pieces on Louis’ black and white checkered kitchen floor.

 

“The Breville BESO7XL Barista Express,” Harry said in awe, taking a step closer to the machine.

 

“In all its glory,” Louis replied nervously.

 

“Wow, Louis. You weren’t kidding. This thing is complicated.”

 

Louis’ heart, and hopes, sank. “So you’ve never worked with one?”

 

“Not this model. But I’m sure we can figure it out. What kind of beans did you get?” Harry asked excitedly.

 

From that point on, Harry was in her element. She patiently walked Louis through each part of the machine, explaining its function.

 

“…so first we load the espresso beans into the grinder,” Harry was saying now, getting down to business. Louis carefully poured the beans in.

 

“Good. Now you push this button to grind them,” Harry continued. The machine whirred to life, and Louis gasped. She looked at Harry with hopeful eyes.

 

“It works!”

 

Harry laughed. “Of course it works. Now, we’re going to carefully pull out the grounds collector and tamp down the grounds. Like this.”

 

Louis watched in awe as Harry gracefully used a small metal device to pack the espresso grounds into the tamper. At least, Louis thought this was the tamper.

 

“Now we slide it into place here, and get ready to fill up the water tank,” Harry said. Louis carefully carried the water tank to the sink and filled it to the line.

 

“Perfect,” Harry praised, and Louis blushed. “Now we just push this button, and wait.”

 

Louis crouched down next to Harry and watched as slowly, a stream of fresh espresso poured into the tiny teacup they had placed under the spout.

 

“Harry!” Louis breathed excitedly. “You did it!”

 

“ _We_ did it,” Harry corrected with a bright smile. _And we make a pretty good team,_ Harry thought to herself, watching Louis’ face light up into a genuine smile.

 

She shook herself out of her daydream and back to reality—a reality where Louis was taken.

 

“Ok!” she tried to stay cheerful. “Now, let’s get the milk to make a cappuccino.”

 

Five minutes later, an exhausted Harry and Louis sat facing each other on the kitchen floor, drinking their cappuccinos amidst a mess of boxes and plastic.

 

Harry took a sip of her drink and sighed contently. “You know, I don’t understand why they call this a morning drink. It’s good at any time of day.”

 

“Mhm,” Louis hummed in agreement. She felt the caffeine hit her bloodstream, and for the first time in days, her headache subsided.

 

“And it was nice of Niall to let you come,” Louis said, yawning.

 

Harry frowned. “Niall?”

 

“Yeah…your girlfriend?” Louis said with a wry smile. “It’s ok, Harry, I get it.”

 

“Girlfriend? Niall?” Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the thought. “Oh god, what made you think that? And speaking of girlfriends…won’t yours be home soon?” Harry asked, daring to look up at Louis.

 

“You mean Liam? My roommate?” Louis shook her head in confusion. “Why would you think that?”

 

Harry was genuinely confused now. “But…I saw you. At the club!”

 

“No, _I_ saw _you_ ,” Louis frowned. “You and Niall!”

 

Harry thought back to that awful night. Arriving at the club with Niall, already buzzed, grabbing her hand for support, leaning on her. She tried to look at it from Louis’ perspective, and her heart sank. Again.

 

“You thought…me and Niall?!” Harry asked, trying to process this information. “But you! I saw you dancing. And the karaoke!” Harry recalled.

 

“Oh god,” Louis moaned, covering her eyes. “Tell me you didn’t see—or hear—that!”

 

“I thought…” Harry trailed off, setting her coffee cup down. “I’ve been…”

 

“Me too,” Louis said breathlessly. “I mean, I blew my paycheck on an espresso machine. Look at me. I’m not exactly the picture of solid mental health.”

 

“So you’re saying. Um. You’re not dating someone?” Harry asked for clarification.

 

“No. Are you?” Louis asked, unable to meet Harry’s eyes in case she was just letting Louis down gently.

 

“Single pringle,” Harry said with a small smile.

 

It took Louis a moment to realize what Harry had just said, and then another moment to gather her courage to look her in the eye. What Louis saw, she would remember forever: Harry, sitting on her kitchen floor, with a soft look on her face.

 

“I kind of want to hug you right now,” Louis said breathlessly.

 

Harry smiled slowly. “I kind of want you to.”

 

Louis’ answering smile was radiant. She crawled across the floor to Harry, avoiding boxes and scraps of plastic, until she was at Harry’s side. She sat back on her heels and smiled shyly at Harry.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi,” Harry whispered, lifting her arm for Louis to slide in beside her. Louis ducked under her arm and curled up at Harry’s side, still in awe of the moment unfolding on her kitchen floor.

Harry curled her arm around Louis’ petite shoulders and let Louis rest her head on her shoulder. Suddenly, exhaustion took its toll. Harry yawned and rested her head on Louis’. They sat like that in companionable silence for a long moment.

 

“We can’t sleep like this,” Louis finally sighed. “Eventually we’ll have to move.”

 

“Eventually,” Harry agreed, and placed a soft kiss on the top of Louis’ head.

 

“Can we just sit here for a few more minutes?” Louis asked.

 

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Harry whispered, hugging Louis to her side.

 

For a moment, there was a content silence in the kitchen. Then Louis frowned. “Hey Harry?”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“Why did we put the machine together on the floor?”

 

“...Oops.”

 

*

Louis spared a passing thought for waiting a couple days to go see Harry again at Starbucks—especially since she was now the proud owner of a Breville BESO7XL Barista Express—and then threw that idea out the window. Why wait when she was dying to tell Harry about her day, and ask her about hers?

 

The coffee shop was packed when Louis entered, bringing a sharp gust of autumn wind in the door with her.

 

“Welcome to Starbucks!” someone called from the register, but Louis couldn’t see the front of the line. She took her place in the line and waited patiently as it moved slowly, centimeter by centimeter.

 

Nearing the front of the line finally, Louis glimpsed Niall’s familiar blonde hair. Oh god, was she mad at Louis for the misunderstanding at the club? Louis was prepared to apologize from here to the moon if that’s what it took to get back in Harry’s best friend’s good graces. But when she reached the front of the line, and Niall spotted her, the barista only winked and turned to call, 

“Hey H! Come here!”

 

Then Niall turned back to a confused Louis and said, “I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Niall, Harry’s best friend.”

 

Louis smiled timidly and replied, “I’m Louis.”

 

“Lovely to meet you finally!” Niall said cheerfully. “And by the way…if you hurt Harry, I’ll melt you to death slowly with the milk steamer here.”

 

Louis could only gape as Niall winked at her again. Just then, Harry rounded the corner.

“Louis!” She exclaimed a little shyly. Louis took a moment just to process what she was seeing: Harry, in her trademark green apron and hair pulled back into a messy bun, holding a clipboard—and looking absolutely radiant.

 

“Harry, hi,” Louis replied, realizing she was blushing. 

 

“What can I get you?” Harry asked, stepping up to the counter. Beside her, Niall busied herself making a latte for another customer.

 

“Um. Well…I was thinking something that reminded me of autumn, with the leaves turning and chilly nights by the fire. But nothing with pumpkin spice,” Louis specified with a grin.

 

“Hmm,” Harry thought out loud, trying to control her smile. She seemed to decide on something, and then pulled the sharpie from her apron pocket and grabbed a cup.

 

“Name?” she asked with a mischievous grin.

 

“Anything but Professor T,” Louis said with a straight face, then broke out into a smile. Harry’s eyes sparkled as she nodded and scribbled something on the cup. Then Louis stepped aside for the next customer.

 

A few moments later, Harry caught her eye and handed over a drink. She kept a straight face as she said, “S’mores Frappuccino. It’s a Java Chip Frappuccino, with one pump of cinnamon dolce syrup, one pump toffee nut syrup, and whipped cream. Happy autumn, Lou.”

 

Louis couldn’t stop the fond smile from blooming across her face as she took a sip of the drink. It was delicious as usual, but now Louis felt giddy, like she was seeing Harry for the first time.

 

“Thank you. It’s wonderful!” Louis turned to scan the coffee shop and found a large line forming almost to the door. It was the evening rush. Louis wanted to give Harry her number, or ask for hers, but they were out of time. Harry gave her a smile in parting and went back to the counter to wait on eager customers.

 

As she was walking out the door, Louis happened to look down at the word scribbled on her cup. This time Harry had simply written,

 

_ Darling :) _

 

*

 

Louis went to Starbucks every day that week. She discovered if she went an hour after school let out, she would miss her students all hanging out in the coffee shop. Then she had Harry’s undivided attention. Louis was loving getting to know Harry. She learned that Harry had a cat, loved photography and kids, and wanted to travel the world. Louis stored every little detail about Harry in her memory.

 

To her pleasant surprise, Louis found that she got along with Niall very well. They had a standing date to sing Backstreet Boys karaoke together sometime soon. All that was left was for Harry to meet Liam and Eleanor now. Louis had a feeling they would all get along from the start. Harry just had that way about her that drew people in and made a person feel special just talking to her. Louis was kind of in love. But how did Harry feel about her? Louis didn’t even have her phone number.

 

Harry beat Louis to the punch though on Sunday afternoon.

 

“So, what are you doing this weekend, Louis?” she asked as the espresso machine was grinding fresh beans. Louis was leaning against the counter just talking to Harry.

 

With a start, Louis realized it was Homecoming weekend—and she, Liam, and Eleanor had to chaperone.

 

“Oh god,” Louis groaned, letting her head fall forward onto the counter. “Teenagers.”

 

“What?” Harry asked.

 

“It’s the big dance at school and I have to chaperone it,” Louis clarified. “Otherwise, I would be asking you out to dinner.”

 

Harry blushed and bit her lip. “Well…isn’t dinner part of the Homecoming tradition? Dinner and dancing?”

 

“Yes,” Louis said, frowning. “Why do you ask?”

 

“I was just thinking. Maybe I could be your date for the evening.” Harry busied herself with making one of her newest concoctions, avoiding meeting Louis’ eyes.

 

Louis’ eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Harry Barista Styles. Are you asking me to Homecoming?”

 

Harry giggled and rolled her eyes. “I guess I am. Are you saying yes?”

 

“Absolutely,” Louis vowed, joining in Harry’s laughter. “That would make my whole evening.”

 

“Okay then. We have a date. Now here, try this,” Harry grinned, handing Louis a cup of mystery substance.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Some motivation for you to finish reading those essays. I know you’ve been putting it off,” Harry replied.

 

“Okay…thanks, I guess?”

 

“Oops, here’s a customer,” Harry whispered as someone walked in the door. “I’ll talk to you later, Lou.”

 

Louis was left standing there, puzzled. Did Harry just ask her out…to her own school dance? Apparently that was a thing that happened in Louis’ life now. She shrugged and walked toward the door. It wasn’t until she was finishing the special mocha in her flat that Louis noticed what Harry had written on her cup this time: a phone number.

 

Louis jumped up with glee and grabbed her phone. She typed in the number in her contacts and saved it with the name Harry and a sun emoji. Then she texted the number.

 

_ I hope you like dancing. _

 

A few moments later, Louis’ phone dinged. Harry’s reply drew a giggle out of Louis.

 

_ Only if we can do the Electric Slide. _

 

Louis began typing back. _You don’t know who you’re talking to._

 

_ We’ll see who leaves it all on the floor, Professor,  _ Harry replied with a winking emoji. And yeah, Louis was definitely in love.

 

*

 

The rest of the week passed in a blur for Louis—a steady mix of Shakespeare at school, and chats with her mum and Liam, and Starbucks with Harry. Always Harry. By the night of the Homecoming dance, Louis was equal parts exhausted and nervous.

 

She arrived at Harry’s doorstep just as the sun was setting, casting a warm glow on the street outside. Big leaves crunched underfoot and a chilly breeze blew Louis’ hair as she walked to the door. And there stood Harry, waiting with a smile.

 

Louis’ jaw dropped. Harry looked beautiful as always, but tonight she was radiant. She was wearing a simple navy blue gown with a velvet trim around the princess neckline, and pretty silver jewelry. Harry had styled her hair down in loose curls, and it shone a deep brown in the fading afternoon light. Most importantly, though, she was wearing a smile.

 

Louis waved a nervous hello, feeling relieved she had let Liam talk her into wearing the dark purple dress she had worn  to a friend’s wedding instead of her trademark black skinnies and button up shirt. She figured nobody would be looking at her outfit anyway that night, but the way Harry was staring at her changed her mind.

 

As Louis ascended the small flight of stairs to meet Harry, she pulled out the small box she had been holding behind her back.

 

“For you,” Louis said in greeting, holding out the box. “I don’t know if the kids still do it these days, but I thought why not?”

 

Harry’s eyes sparkled with excitement as she opened the box and gingerly pulled out a dainty corsage with a simple red rose.

 

“Louis! You shouldn’t have!” she exclaimed. “Help me put it on?”

 

Louis grinned and helped Harry fasten the corsage around her wrist. Next to the deep blue of her dress and her intricate tattoos, it looked perfectly Harry.

 

“You know, my last Homecoming date wore a tux,” Harry joked. She reached out a hand to lace her fingers with Louis’.

 

Little sparks went off through Louis’ body at the simple touch. “I’ve always wanted to wear one,” Louis admitted with a grin.

 

“Maybe someday,” Harry replied, leading Louis down the stairs. Louis had a sudden vision of standing at the end of an aisle scattered with rose petals in a sleek black suit, waiting for Harry to walk down in a beautiful dress. Oddly enough, the thought didn’t alarm Louis like she’d imagined it would.

 

“Oh, look what I brought,” Harry added as she slid into Louis’ car. She carefully slipped a black strap off her shoulder and revealed her old Canon camera.

 

“Carol!” Louis exclaimed with a laugh. “Awesome!”

 

Harry laughed. “I can’t believe you remember that!”

 

Louis put the car into drive and snuck a glance at Harry as she pulled out into the street.

 

“Well, you’re kind of unforgettable.”

 

*

Dinner was at one of Louis’ favorite Italian restaurants, Tinello, and she had a great time. In the exposed brick and sparsely decorated dining room, Louis’ nerves settled. The soft pendant lights cast a glow over their table in the corner, and Harry seemed to shine in the light. The food was great, as always, but the conversation with Harry made the night. Over generous helpings of homemade pasta, they discussed everything from work to families. Louis realized with a start that she hadn’t laughed this much in a while.

 

“So what grade did you give her?” Harry was asking as Louis told a story about a hilarious essay she’d graded.

 

Louis took a sip of her Moscato and grinned. “A 93%.”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“I figured after changing the ending to _Romeo and Juliet_ almost word for word into the ending of _Twilight_ , she deserved an A,” Louis explained with a laugh.

 

“So all along, Romeo was a vampire,” Harry snorted. “Classic.”

 

“Right? I swear, these kids are killing me…but I love it.”

 

“Speaking of kids, are you ready for the dance?” Harry asked, checking her phone. “It’s almost time.”

 

“Let’s do it,” Louis grinned. She downed the rest of her wine and stood. Together, they headed out the door to the school.

 

Some dances were held at fancy venues, but Louis guessed the Homecoming committee hadn’t splurged on this one. Tonight’s dance was in the school gymnasium, and it was decorated with simple black and silver balloons to match the school colors. Louis led Harry through the door and found a few students already congregating in the corner, huddled over their phones. On the other side of the room were Liam and Eleanor.

 

“So these are my friends,” Louis explained as they picked their way around balloons to meet the two friends. “Liam teaches geography and coaches the football team, and Eleanor is in charge of the art program.”

 

Louis introduced Harry to her friends.

 

“So you’re the one who’s got Louis going to Starbucks every day. She didn’t tell me you were so beautiful!” Liam said with a warm smile, extending her hand.

 

“Oh, are you the reason Louis now has a fancy espresso machine?” Eleanor quipped, shaking Harry’s hand. “She used to offer us cheap wine when we visited her flat, and now it’s cappuccino. Which I don’t mind…it’s good at any time of the day,” Eleanor added.

 

“That’s what I said!” Harry exclaimed with a laugh.

 

“Oh, is that a vintage Canon?” Eleanor gasped, gingerly touching Harry’s camera. “How cool!”

Harry and Eleanor launched into a conversation about photography, and Louis looked at Liam to gauge her reaction. She found Liam already looking at her, smiling fondly. Louis couldn’t stop her answering smile from spreading.

 

The dance turned out to be a decent time overall. Louis only had to mediate one drama crisis between some girls upset over another girl’s social media rant. The DJ played a lot of popular, new songs that Louis had never heard before but still liked. A few students wandered over during the course of the night to chat with Louis and take selfies. There were no fights and (unfortunately) no one tried to spike the punchbowl. Louis kept trying to ask Harry to dance, but something always interrupted them. Louis was glad, though, that she was getting on so well with Liam and Eleanor. Towards the end of the night, as Louis was making her rounds around the dance floor, she wandered over to Liam standing by the snack table.

 

“How’s it going?” Louis asked, grabbing a handful of M&Ms from a bowl on the table. “See any dirty dancing yet?”

 

“Not really. Some really weird dancing, sure, but nothing like you see on TV,” Liam joked.

 

“Darn teenagers and their pop music,” Louis laughed. “What happened to Blackstreet and No Doubt?”

 

“Thrown out along with carpenter jeans and chokers,” Liam laughed, scanning the crowd.

 

Louis’ eyes kept landing back on Harry no matter what she was doing. It was like Harry was drawing her in with a magnet. Super barista powers, maybe. 

 

“You’ve got a good one, Lou,” Liam said, looking over at Harry talking. She was in the middle of a story to Eleanor, and gesturing excitedly as she spoke. Her eyes were bright in the twinkling lights of the gym, and even Eleanor was spellbound.

 

“Thanks, Li. I’m pretty fond.” Louis replied, blushing.

 

“I’ll say. Is that a corsage she’s wearing?”

 

“Maybe,” Louis grinned.

 

“Oh my god, you’re going to be the cute couple we all love to hate, aren’t you?”

 

“Well, technically we’re not a couple,” Louis admitted, biting her lip. “This is our first date.”

 

“Could’ve fooled me! You’re so good together.”

 

“Aww, thanks Liam,” Louis smiled.

 

“Does this mean you’re going to be stealing someone else’s sweaters for a change?”

 

*

 

The gymnasium was beginning to clear out when the DJ switched to new music mid-song. Louis stopped from where she was chatting with Harry about places they’d like to travel just in time to see Liam strolling back from the DJ table with a grin.

 

“I requested a song for you, Lou. In honor of your date tonight.”

 

“Oh god. Liam, what did you do? Is that—“ Louis cut off as familiar chords filled the gym.

 

“Yep,” Liam said. “Enjoy!”

 

Slightly dazed, Louis turned to face Harry as Sixpence None the Richer began to sing “Kiss Me.”

 

“Dance with me?” Louis asked.

 

Harry’s answering smile was brilliant. “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

Louis took Harry’s hand and led them out to the middle of the floor. Above them, a disco ball sparkled in the low light.

 

“I always loved this song,” Louis admitted with a shy smile.

 

“Did you karaoke to it? Be honest, Lou,” Harry said, eyes shining with mirth. She rested her hands on Louis’ shoulders.

 

“You wish,” Louis giggled, stepping closer and curling her hands around Harry’s slim waist.

 

“I totally do.”

 

From the speakers, Louis listened to the music as if in a trance. “I feel like we’re in a scene from _She’s All That_.”

 

“Oh my god, I love that movie,” Harry said with wide eyes.

 

“If I survive this song, I’ll watch it with you,” Louis promised with a fond smile. For a moment, they just swayed to the music.

 

“You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress,” Harry sang softly.

 

Butterflies erupted in Louis’ stomach as the chorus began.

 

_ Kiss me beneath the milky twilight, lead me out on the moonlit floor _

_ Lift your open hand, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, silver moon sparkling _

 

“So kiss me,” Louis sang now, staring at the curve of Harry’s lips.

 

“Well, since you asked,” Harry whispered, and pressed her lips to Louis’ in a soft kiss.

 

Louis felt like time stood still in that moment. She couldn’t see the students forming a wide circle around her and Harry, or see the twinkling lights overhead, or hear Liam and Eleanor clap and cheer across the room. All she could focus on was _Kiss Me_ and Harry.

 

Harry lingered another moment at Louis’ lips. Louis felt rather than saw her smile then. She opened her eyes to see Harry smiling at her, and the music continuing to play around them.

 

“Is that how it happened in the movie?” Harry whispered, lacing her fingers together behind Louis’ neck and stepping even closer.

 

It took a moment for Louis to respond. “You might have to show me again…you know, just to be sure.”

 

Harry giggled and rested her forehead against Louis’.

 

“I’d love to.”

 

*

On Monday, when Louis walked into her classroom, still buzzing from her dance with Harry, she got a standing ovation from her students.

 

“Oh, so it’s going to be one of those days then,” Louis said with a smile, trying not to blush. By now, half the school had heard about Professor Tomlinson’s date. How was this her life? She fought the urge to text Harry right then, considering they had already chatted that morning when Louis was getting ready for school.

 

_ What are you wearing? _ Harry had said by way of greeting, with a winking emoji.

 

_ A shirt and pants _ , Louis replied. _You?_

 

_ A green apron and nothing else _ .

 

_ Wow, you’re really going to have a lot of customers today _ , Louis texted back. _See you at 5?_

 

_ Can’t wait! xx _ was Harry’s reply.

 

The day passed quickly, luckily for Louis. As she clicked off her classroom lights and headed out to her car, all she could think about was the way Harry’s eyes had sparkled when they were dancing. What she wouldn’t give to make Harry smile like that every day!

 

Starbucks had become as familiar to Louis as her flat, to her surprise. As she walked through the door that afternoon, she sighed in contentment. She still wasn’t a hipster or a struggling writer, but there was something about the place that made Louis happy. She figured it must be Harry.

 

Harry was cleaning the counters before the evening rush, and broke into a huge grin when Louis walked in.

 

“Lou! Just in time!” she exclaimed.

 

Louis couldn’t resist her fond smile from spreading. “In time for what?”

 

“I’m making you something,” Harry said, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

 

“Really?” Louis asked as she stepped closer to the counter.

 

“Yep. How was your day?” Harry asked.

 

“Long…but ok,” Louis said with a shrug. “Yours?”

 

“Same,” Harry replied with a mirroring shrug.

 

“What are you doing tomorrow night?” Louis asked.

 

“Umm, nothing. Hanging out with my cat,” Harry laughed. “Why?”

 

Louis fidgeted a little, but tried to ignore her nerves. “Well, I was thinking if you’re free, we could go to the park and you could show me how to use your camera. We could take pictures of the autumn leaves.”

 

Harry gasped and jumped up and down for a moment. “Really? I’d love to!”

 

“Me too,” Louis said with a soft smile. For a moment, they just stood there facing each other on opposite sides of the counter. Then Harry straightened up, businesslike. She picked up a cup and her sharpie.

 

“Name?”

 

For a moment, Louis felt frozen. Like being a child, jumping into a bright pile of autumn leaves: that moment, being suspended in air, and then falling. That’s how Harry made her feel. 

 

Louis took a deep breath and smiled nervously. “Girlfriend,” she replied, biting her lip.

 

Harry blinked in confusion for a moment, and then her eyes widened. A pretty blush rose in her cheeks, and she nodded as if she was talking to just another customer. She scribbled something on the cup. Louis’ heart sank a little.

 

She watched on pins and needles as Harry prepared what looked to be a mocha with a few pumps of mystery syrup. With bated breath, she took the drink Harry offered her a moment later. Harry crossed her arms and fixed Louis with an unreadable smile.

 

Confused, Louis sniffed the drink and took a tentative sip. Chocolate flavor exploded on her tongue, and was that a hint of vanilla? It was delicious, but Harry was still watching her, frozen in place. Slowly, Louis turned the cup to read what Harry had written. In her now familiar handwriting, where Louis had proposed “girlfriend,” Harry had penned one word:

 

_ Yes _ .

 

*

Epilogue: One month later

 

“Lou, have you seen my lavender sweater?” Harry called across the flat.

 

Louis froze in front of Harry’s refrigerator, where she was in the process of selecting a bottle of wine for dinner.

 

“Umm…”

 

“You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” Harry asked with a sigh as she wandered into the kitchen. With her hands on her hips and wisps of hair falling down from her messy bun, Harry looked like an exhausted housewife. But the fond smile that spread on her face when she saw Louis belied her frustration.

 

“That is way too big for you, love.” Harry’s eyes twinkled with mirth as she slowly advanced towards Louis in the kitchen.

 

“But it’s so cozy!” Louis protested with a guilty grin.

 

“It needs washing,” Harry countered, crossing her arms.

 

“I like the way it smells,” Louis replied. “Like coffee beans and your perfume.”

 

Harry giggled. “That’s a great combination.”

 

Louis blushed and curled her hands around the too-long sleeves. She brought one up to her nose and took a delicate sniff. “It really is.”

 

Harry rolled her eyes and stepped closer, until their toes were nearly touching. With a feather-light touch, she traced Louis’ exposed collarbones above the neckline of the sweater.

“Why don’t you let me take that off you and I’ll wash it,” Harry murmured softly. Her fingertips brushed up the curve of Louis’ shoulder and to the sensitive spot on her neck.

 

Louis shivered. “But, um.”

 

Harry smiled until the dimple showed in her cheek. She slowly brought her lips to that same spot on Louis’ neck and brushed a kiss on the soft skin. Then she brought her mouth to Louis’ ear.

“Let’s get this off you, hmm?” Harry trailed her hands down to the hem of the sweater and lifted it an inch.

 

“But…” Louis trailed off, blinking slowly as if in a daze.

 

“But what, professor?” Harry whispered as she pressed a gentle kiss to Louis’ cheek.

 

Louis tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and the way her nerve endings tingled wherever Harry’s lips touched. There was something important she wanted to say, if only she could remember.

 

“I…forgot what I was going to say,” Louis admitted, looking down at her feet.

 

Gentle fingers lifted Louis’ chin until her eyes met Harry’s. Green met blue, and for a moment they just regarded each other. “Did you, love?”

 

Harry lifted the hem of the sweater a few more inches and brushed her lips across Louis. It only took a moment for a slightly-dazed Louis to respond, gently moving her lips in time with Harry’s.

“That’s a good girl,” Harry praised softly, peeling the sweater up and over Louis’ head. She was back on Louis’ lips in a moment. Harry deepened the kiss, curling one delicate hand around Louis’ jaw.

 

Louis gasped and shivered in the cool air of the flat, exposed now in just her bra and leggings. Goosebumps spread across her arms, and she frowned.

 

“You,” she said, pulling a fraction away from Harry’s warm lips. “Tricked me.”

 

Harry smiled against her lips and held the sweater behind her back out of Louis’ reach. “Me?”

Louis huddled closer to Harry’s warmth and kissed her cheek. “Yes, you.”

 

“Let me put this in the washer and we can cuddle for a while,” Harry proposed.

 

“What about dinner?” Louis asked, wrapping her bare arms around Harry’s waist. She nestled her head in the curve of Harry’s neck.

 

“It can wait,” Harry conceded, rubbing up and down Louis’ arms with warm hands.

 

“You know I’m just going to steal another sweater,” Louis mumbled against the pale skin of Harry’s throat.

 

Harry laughed softly. “Go ahead. I’ll start the wash.”

 

For a moment, they stood in the kitchen locked in an embrace. Louis hummed under her breath, swaying Harry in a slow dance.

 

“What’s that?” Harry asked, wrapping her arms around Louis’ shoulders.

 

“’S a song. _You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop. But you fit me better than my favorite sweater_.”

 

“Louis Tomlinson. Are you singing a song that’s not from the 90s?” Harry teased softly.

 

“Give me a minute, and I’ll think of one.”

 

“Take your time.”

 

Together, they swayed slowly in the tiny kitchen.  

 

Finally, Harry spoke.

 

“Laundry. You’re gonna have to let go of me, Lou.”

 

Louis sighed and burrowed closer to Harry. “I’m never letting go.”

 

“Neither am I, Lou. Neither am I.”

  


*


End file.
